


an unexpected gift

by NahaFlowers



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I just really like writing fics where people make each other breakfast ok?, this is significantly less angsty than my flinthamilton one lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: It's Max's birthday, and Anne brings her breakfast in bed





	an unexpected gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [bisexualpirateheart](http://bisexualpirateheart.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Inspired by me making pancakes for my girlfriend. Enjoy this little fluffy drabble.

Max was awoken by swearing coming from the direction of the kitchen. Yawning and stretching, she slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. When the cursing didn’t let up and the smell of smoke reached Max’s nostrils, she thought she ought to go and see what the commotion was about. Pulling on a robe, she made her way out of the bedroom and down the corridor to the kitchen.

“Fuck,” came Anne’s gravelly voice through the door. “Shit, shit, _fuck_.”

Stopping outside the kitchen, Max called, “is there anything wrong, _mon amour_?”

Anne cursed under her breath. “What does it fucking sound like?” she muttered, and then stuck her head out the kitchen door. “It’s all under control,” she said shortly. “Just gimme a couple of minutes. Go back to bed.” She gave Max a quick kiss before disappearing back into the smoky kitchen.

Max raised her eyebrows, but just said, “Very well, _ma chérie_ ,” and meandered her way back down the corridor to their bedroom.

 

Half an hour later, when Max had dozed off again while waiting for Anne to return, the door clicked open, and Max opened her eyes, and then opened them again to make sure she wasn’t still dreaming. But her vision was true – before her eyes stood Anne, batter on her cheek and flour in her hair, holding a breakfast tray complete with a stack of pancakes, slathered in honey and covered with berries, and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Anne smiled sheepishly.

Max made to get out of bed, astounded, but Anne pushed her gently back and placed the tray on her lap.

“You did all this for me?” asked Max, stunned, and Anne nodded awkwardly, not meeting her eyes. “Anne, this is amazing – why?”

“Do I need a reason?” she muttered reproachfully, but then she looked up and Max caught the glint in her eye – love as sharp and bright as a sword wielded in sunlight. “I overheard Idelle saying it was your birthday today,” Anne admitted. “Don’t reckon she would’ve told me herself.”

“Hmm.” Max pursed her lips. She understood the reasons behind Idelle’s hostility towards Anne, but even so- but this was not the time for such thoughts. Her love had brought her a most thoughtful gift and she was going to enjoy it. “They look divine, _ma chérie_ ,” said Max, taking Anne’s hand and pulling her down for a kiss. “But where are yours?”

Anne huffed out a breath, looking embarrassed. “I did have enough for two batches, but the first ones fucking burned, didn’t they?” She rolled her eyes. “So – all for you,” she said with a ironic flourish of her arms. “Happy birthday, Max,” she added more quietly.

“Thank you,” said Max, smiling up at her. “But you are wrong. I am not going to eat these all to myself. We are going to share them, or I will eat none at all.” And despite Anne’s half-hearted protestations, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
